


put your trust in me

by chewbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, Kai is quite young here, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Underage Sex, Yeonjun is like 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewbin/pseuds/chewbin
Summary: Kai's lips quiver once Yeonjun starts moving his fingers in and out of him. It burns; the stretch is quite off-putting, but Kai is a good boy— he's a special boy! He should be grateful his older brother is even doing something like this to him.orYeonjun has some fun with his little brother, Hueningkai.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	put your trust in me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags so that you have a better understanding of what you're about to read.
> 
> Hate comments will be deleted.

Kai thrashes on the floor beneath him, kicking his little feet in the air as he feels a familiar pair of hands roam all around his tiny body.

"Y-yeonjunie hyung," He sputters, frail wrists pinned above his head, "what are you doing?"

"It's a game," Yeonjun answers, unbuckling his belt with a free hand, "one I like to play with special little boys."

He tosses his belt to the side, leather and metal clanking on the floor beneath him.

Kai blushes, chooses to ignore Yeonjun and the way he unzips his pants. "Does that mean I'm special?"

"Oh, definitely," Yeonjun murmurs, licking his lips as he tugs at the waistband of Kai's shorts, "you're  _ very  _ special."

Kai giggles; preens. He doesn't seem to realize the situation he's in. 

"And what do special boys receive, hyung? Do I get plushies? 'Cuz I really want a new Molang o—"

"You'll get something much better than plushies," Yeonjun says. He pulls out his dick, pre cum coating the tip as he starts to pull down Kai's shorts.

Kai lets out a weird noise, sounding like a mixture of a gasp and a yelp.

"W-what—"

"Relax," The older male reassures, slowly letting go of Kai's skinny wrists just to loop his thumbs around his shorts and underwear, "you're special, Hueningie, remember? Hyung is gonna make you feel good. You're my favorite little boy, you're my  _ brother,  _ so it's only fair I treat you as such, right?"

Kai cowers ever so slightly, lips protruding into a cute pout. He shrinks in on himself, clenches his thighs and brings his hands down to his chest and hugs himself. He doesn't really know how to respond to that.

Yeonjun simply smiles and uses both his hands to spread apart Kai's thighs. The young boy whimpers as he feels his older brother swiftly take off the bottom portion of his clothes. The cold floor beneath him immediately hits his naked body and it makes him shiver.

"Cutie," Yeonjun speaks, "you're cold, huh? Don't worry, I'll warm you up very soon." he extends his arm so that his hand is hovering above Kai's face, fingers dangling centimeters away from his mouth.

"Suck."

Kai wants to protest and ask questions— but he trusts his big brother, so he keeps quiet and does as he's told.

He opens his mouth, wraps the warm cavern around Yeonjun's fingers. It makes his jaw ache; they're quite long and big. But he finds it's not  _ that  _ bad.

He swirls his tongue around Yeonjun's fingers, subconsciously bobbing his head just the  _ tiniest  _ bit as he coats them with saliva, drool dribbling down his chin.

"That's enough." Yeonjun speaks after a while, pulling his fingers away from Kai's mouth. There's a small  _ pop  _ noise and it makes Yeonjun's cock twitch.

He presses a digit to Kai's tight hole. It's tiny and untouched; puckered and a pretty shade of pink. He looks down at his own dick, and then back to Kai's hole, before realizing that it's going to be a rather tight fit.

The thought makes him grow even harder.

Kai squirms and whimpers. "H-hyung.. isn't that place dirty? Why are you putting your finger there?"

"It's to make you feel good," Yeonjun answers, rubbing his finger against the young boy's entrance. It makes Kai whine and buck his hips.

"Mmh— o-okay.." Kai mumbles.

Yeonjun smiles, pushing a wet finger past Kai's tight ring of muscle. It sends a jolt of pain throughout his slim body, making him arch his back off the floor and scrunch his face in discomfort. It's not an awful feeling, he thinks, but it's certainly not the most pleasant, either.

Kai's lips quiver once Yeonjun starts moving his finger in and out of him. It burns; the stretch is quite off-putting, but Kai is a good boy— he's a  _ special  _ boy! He should be grateful his older brother is even doing something like this to him.

Kai moans once he feels Yeonjun's finger dig into a specific spot. He covers his mouth in embarrassment the second he lets out such a lewd noise. 

What  _ was _ that?

"H-hyung, that feels weird!" Kai blurts, clenching around Yeonjun's digit. He's blushing, he's squirming— he's  _ hard. _

Kai whines, looking down at his erection. His eyes are glossy, little cocklet twitching and leaking a substance he's never seen before.

"Yeonjunie hyu-ung!" He hiccups; he  _ cries,  _ "whys it standing up like that? 'N why is that clear stuff coming out?"

"Don't worry about it, Hueningie," Yeonjun mumbles, leans down to press a soft kiss on the young boy's pale thigh. It makes him shiver, "it just means you feel good."

Kai frowns and furrows his eyebrows in concern, but he doesn't question it. His big brother knows best, after all.

Yeonjun begins to move his finger in and out of Kai's tight, puckered hole. It makes Kai whimper and bite his lips. It makes him puff out his cheeks and scrunch his cute little nose. 

It feels.. nice.

Yeonjun adds in a second finger and Kai lets out a whine. He arches his back off the cold floor and clenches his thighs, but Yeonjun is quick— he spreads them open again and begins to finger fuck his adorable brother without anything to hold him back.

Kai moans, lets out an array of pretty noises. His head is thrown back and his Adam's apple (which is barely visible, by the way— puberty has yet to him, how cute) is bobbing up and down as he swallows roughly.

_ Another  _ finger is added, and that's when Kai finally winces from the burning sensation. The stretch is a bit too much, but it makes him feel so full and  _ good. _

"Hyuuuung," Kai mewls, grinding onto Yeonjun's long, slim digits, "my.. my peepee feels weird.."

Yeonjun swiftly removes his fingers. He knows Kai is probably about to cum, but he doesn't want him to. Not yet, at least. Not this prematurely.

Kai whines, bucks his hips in the air at the sudden loss. His little cock bounces around on the plane of his chubby tummy, smearing pre cum all over himself. 

Yeonjun pays him no mind and strokes his own cock, aligning it onto Kai's hole.

Kai gawks at Yeonjun's dick once he realizes what he's about to do. "What are you—"

"Didn't I tell you?" Yeonjun says, "Hyungs gonna make you feel good. So just relax."

"B-but why are you gonna put your—"

"You'll find out soon enough." The older male speaks. He pushes the tip of his head onto Kai's hole, pushes till he gets past the tight ring of muscle and moans once he's inside. 

"Fuck.." Yeonjun growls, "ah, fuck— god, you're fucking tight."

Kai trembles because  _ wow  _ he's never heard his big brother speak like that! It makes him feel things.  _ Weird _ things. Like how it'd feel to have Yeonjun speak to him like that more often.

Kai's ass burns, but it makes him feel oddly good. It stirs up a foreign feeling in his tummy, and he can't help but moan and want more. 

Yeonjun is about to sink himself deeper into Kai's warm heat, till he hears the familiar jangling of keys outside their home.

Yeonjun panics.

"Shit." He curses, immediately pulling out of Kai with a dirty squelching sound to accompany the action. Kai whines and thrashes around at the loss. He wants  _ more. _

"Put on your shorts, get in bed, and pretend you're asleep." Yeonjun demands as he puts away his cock and zips up his pants, kicking his belt beneath Kai's bed. He sounds panicked, the young boy notes. He's running around frantically, trying to compose himself.

"Can't have mom finding out I did this to you, she'd fucking kill me." He mumbles to himself, tossing Kai his shorts and underwear. "Hurry up!"

Kai flinches at Yeonjun's harsh tone of voice, ripping him away from the softer version his big brother had just shown him. 

He does as he's told, quickly putting on his clothes and jumping into bed. His eyes stay wide open as Yeonjun turns the lights off, shutting the door behind him as he leaves to greet his mother.

Kai tunes in on their conversation.

_ "Hi mom, welcome back."  _

_ "Jjunie! How did Kai behave? Did you take good care of him? Did he give you any trouble? Did he—" _

_ "Kai was an angel, mom, don't worry. I took care of him just fine."  _

The young boy can't help but take note of the way Yeonjun's voice slightly wavers at that sentence.

_ "Oh, my precious son,"  _ His mom smiles, blissfully oblivious,  _ "I knew I could trust you." _


End file.
